


О рассветах, переплетенных пальцах и поцелуях со вкусом кофе и табака

by Melorin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Не в стиле Джонхана курить одну сигарету на двоих и гулять по ночному Сеулу с человеком, которого он знает всего два дня.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	О рассветах, переплетенных пальцах и поцелуях со вкусом кофе и табака

Телефон в кармане пальто тихо вибрирует, посылая волну дрожи по всему телу — Джонхан игнорирует его, крепче обхватывая губами фильтр сигареты. Он делает глубокую затяжку, чувствуя, как легкие опаляет горьким дымом, и заходится в кашле. Сынчоль хлопает его по спине и заглядывает в лицо, одним взглядом спрашивает: «Ты как?» Джонхан неопределенно машет рукой, что в его понимании значит «в порядке», и надеется, что Сынчоль больше не будет задавать вопросы. Но тот только тихо хмыкает и забирает сигарету из холодных пальцев, чтобы затянуться самому. Джонхан смотрит, как тонкие губы обхватывают фильтр, как едва заметно подергивается кадык; не отрываясь, смотрит, как Сынчоль выдыхает дым, улыбаясь чему-то своему.

Ночная прохлада окутывает плотным коконом — Джонхан ежится, чувствуя, как легкий ветер касается неприкрытой шеи — он забыл дома шарф — и перебирает кончики пальцев. Он прячет руки в карманы, нащупывая телефон, и мысленно просит прощения у Джису, который наверняка волнуется — не в стиле Джонхана уходить, не предупредив. Как и не в его стиле курить одну сигарету на двоих и гулять по ночному Сеулу с человеком, которого он знает всего два дня.

***

Сынчоль говорит ему «привет», без спроса присаживаясь напротив, а у Джонхана слова в горле застревают — привычные язвительные ответы, как мыши, прячутся по углам разума. Он кивает рассеянно, ближе придвигая к себе конспекты, и поправляет очки.

«Я Сынчоль», — представляется тот, бесстыдно рассматривая его, и тут же добавляет: «Ты красивый».

Джонхан издает нечто среднее между хмыком и смешком и тут же покрывается краской — румянец огненной волной ползет по скулам, щекам и ниже, теряясь в высоком воротнике свитера.

«Пойдем на свидание», — снова говорит Сынчоль, не отводя от него взгляда, облизывает губы и наклоняется вперед: «Как тебя зовут?»

Джонхан хочет рассмеяться, но вместо этого краснеет только сильнее — кончики ушей полыхают от чужого внимания. Он знает, что красивый — только ленивый не говорит ему об этом, и на свидания его зовут через день, но Джонхан игнорирует всех вокруг, с вежливой улыбкой отклоняет предложения, но сейчас почему-то не может вымолвить ни слова.

«Джонхан», — выдыхает он на грани слышимости, и собственный голос кажется ему чужим, ломким, как у подростка.

Сынчоль улыбается шире, обнажая десна, а в уголках его глаз собираются лучики-морщинки. Джонхан ловит себя на том, что пялится, и поспешно отводит взгляд.

«Завтра здесь, после закрытия. Я буду ждать», — говорит Сынчоль, поднимаясь с места. Джонхан открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Сынчоль снова улыбается и, махнув рукой, отходит к двери, тревожа висящие над ней колокольчики. Джонхан провожает взглядом его широкую спину, затянутую в черную парку, и, сняв очки, прячет лицо в ладонях.

Что это вообще было?

***

На следующий день он меряет шагами свою маленькую комнату, то и дело бросая взгляд на часы. 21:30. Кафе закрывается в десять, и если Джонхан хочет успеть, то должен уже выходить.

«Нет», — обрывает он себя, — «никому я ничего не должен».

Он садится на кровать и рассеянно водит ладонями по покрывалу, игнорируя внутренний голос, настойчиво подталкивающий его к выходу.

21:40

Джонхан рычит, взъерошивает волосы и подскакивает, роняя тихое «к черту всё». До кафе он почти бежит и сам не знает, чего ждет — может, Сынчоль и не придет вовсе, ведь Джонхан ничего ему не ответил. Он останавливается на светофоре, ожидая, пока загорится зеленый свет, и видит через дорогу знакомую фигуру в темной парке, размахивающую руками, как мельница.

Губы кривятся в глупой улыбке — Джонхан тут же одергивает себя и стискивает зубы, не понимая, что с ним творится. Сынчоль терпеливо ждет его на другой стороне улицы и с каждый шагом Джонхана улыбается всё шире и шире, а когда они оказываются рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — начинает светиться, как рождественская гирлянда.

Жар снова выступает на щеках, Джонхан мысленно чертыхается и ловит себя на том, что глупо улыбается в ответ.

«Не думал, что ты придешь», — говорит ему Сынчоль, перекатываясь с мыска на пятку.

«Не думал, что я приду», — мысленно отвечает ему Джонхан, ладонью зачесывая назад лезущую в глаза челку.

«Я рад», — выдыхает Сынчоль, и улыбка на его лице с широкой сменяется на нежную — у Джонхана внутри что-то ёкает, а сердце сбивается с привычного ритма.

«Пойдем», — Сынчоль берет его за руку, не спрашивая разрешения, и ведет за собой по мокрому асфальту, вдоль закрытых магазинов и кафе.

Они выходят на широкую парковую аллею — Сынчоль переплетает их пальцы и что-то тихо говорит. Джонхан пропускает половину слов мимо ушей, сосредотачиваясь на тепле, передающемся ему от чужой горячей ладони.

«Ты не против?» — спрашивает Сынчоль и легонько тянет его за руку.

Джонхан вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд — они стоят в кругу света, что отбрасывает фонарь, Сынчоль стоит к нему близко-близко — Джонхан может разглядеть тени от ресниц на его щеках.

«Что?» — Джонхану неловко переспрашивать — признаваться, что он всё прослушал. Но Сынчоль только посмеивается тихо и повторяет вопрос:

«Ты не против, если я закурю?»

«Нет, пожалуйста».

Сынчоль отпускает его руку, и Джонхан остро чувствует потерю — холодный ветер тут же обхватывает его ладонь, кусая пальцы. Сынчоль достает сигареты и щелкает зажигалкой, сизый дым тоненькой струйкой тянется вверх, когда Сынчоль делает первую затяжку. Горький запах повисает между ними, Джонхан непроизвольно морщится, и Сынчоль тут же делает несколько шагов назад, улыбаясь виновато.

«Прости», — говорит он, отводя руку за спину.

«Всё нормально», — отзывается Джонхан и просит, кивая на зажатую в пальцах сигарету: «Можно попробовать?»

Сынчоль приподнимает брови и хмыкает. Джонхан терпеливо ждет, что тот откажет ему, но Сынчоль передает ему свою сигарету, касаясь тыльной стороны ладони кончиками пальцев, и склоняет голову набок — в его глазах плещется любопытство напополам с весельем. Джонхан затягивается неуклюже, пытаясь быть похожим на всех тех мужчин, что он видел в фильмах, давится дымом и заходится в кашле. Сынчоль хлопает его по спине и заглядывает в лицо, одним взглядом спрашивает: «Ты как?»

«В порядке», — машет рукой Джонхан, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Сынчоль забирает сигарету обратно и снова обхватывает фильтр губами, затягивается глубоко и, запрокинув голову, выдыхает дым в ночное небо. Он снова берет Джонхана за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и прячет в кармане своей куртки. Джонхан едва не скулит от жара, пронизывающего каждую клеточку его тела. Сынчоль бросает окурок на асфальт и тушит носком ботинка, прежде чем повернуться к Джонхану всем телом.

«Ты красивый», — просто говорит он, поднимает свободную руку и отводит с лица Джонхана отросшие пряди волос, лезущие в глаза.

«Спасибо?» — смеется Джонхан, наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями. Кончиками пальцев Сынчоль обводит его брови, скулы, линию челюсти, замирает только на приоткрытых для вдоха губах.

«Я рад, что ты пришел», — выдыхает тихо, на грани слышимости.

«Я тоже рад, что пришел», — честно отвечает Джонхан и снова смеется, наблюдая, как щеки Сынчоля тоже окрашивает красным.

«Спасибо?» — повторяет за ним Сынчоль и улыбается, когда Джонхан легонько толкает его в плечо. — «Хочешь встретить рассвет?»

Джонхан кивает, не раздумывая ни секунды. Он пожалеет обо всем завтра, когда будет оправдываться перед Джису, когда разбитым и невыспавшимся пойдет на лекции, когда спросит себя «какого черта это было?»

Сынчоль снова улыбается нежно-нежно, наклоняется вперед и прижимается к губам Джонхана своими, чтобы через мгновение отстраниться, лукаво сверкнув глазами. «Пойдем, я знаю хорошее место», — говорит он и тянет Джонхана за собой.

Джонхан послушно идет следом, касается пальцами губ и не может подавить глупую улыбку, разглядывая темноволосый затылок. Прибавляет шаг и становится рядом, плечом к плечу — Сынчоль бросает на него взгляд и начинает что-то рассказывать. Джонхан пропускает половину слов мимо ушей, тихо смеется, когда Сынчолю приходится дважды повторять одно и тоже, и вздрагивает, когда тот в отместку сильнее сжимает его ладонь.

***

Они гуляют всю ночь — бродят по Сеулу, останавливаясь в круглосуточных кафе, чтобы взять кофе, рассказывают друг другу забавные истории, целуются украдкой, пока никто не видит. Джонхану начинает казаться, что он знает Сынчоля всю жизнь, что тот и есть недостающий винтик в механизме его жизни и что его совсем не хочется отпускать. Они забираются на крышу новостройки, от которой у Сынчоля обнаруживаются ключи, и, прижавшись друг к другу, смотрят, как небо на востоке медленно начинает светлеть.

Сынчоль целует его в макушку и просит тихо: «Давай встретимся снова», — когда они стоят на автобусной остановке.

Джонхан молча протягивает ему свой телефон, наслаждаясь счастливой улыбкой, обращенной к нему, и крепко обнимает, прежде чем сесть в только что подошедший автобус. Он занимает место у окна и машет Сынчолю рукой до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается из виду. Джонхан сползает на сиденье ниже, запускает руки в волосы и улыбается, чувствуя на губах привкус кофе и табака. Телефон тихо вибрирует в кармане — Джонхан достает его, чтобы проверить сообщения — пять от Джису, и одно с незнакомого номера.

«Ты свободен завтра?»

Джонхан тихо смеется, чувствуя, как внутри всё опаляет теплом, и отправляет в ответ короткое «да», прежде чем убрать телефон обратно в карман.

Хорошо, что он согласился.


End file.
